


Alliances

by clantail (ideallyqualia)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/clantail
Summary: Courtney and Shelly find themselves on the same mission: wipe out May.





	Alliances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



May had become a real pest in all of Team Aqua's plans. Shelly was already planning on tracking her down and ambushing her, hoping to make the first attack for once instead of being blindsided in the middle of an important plan. Then Archie gave her the order to do exactly that, track her and defeat her, and as soon as he did, Shelly showed him her preparations and impressed him. May had a small tracker that a grunt managed to attach to her bag. All she had to do was catch up to her -- but discreetly.

Shelly carried the tracker information on her phone. May was currently in Mauville City. Shelly had been stationed in Fortree City, but she went back on the road when she noticed May staying in Mauville.

Shelly released her Pelipper. "Hey, Pelipper. We're heading out." She climbed onto her back and directed her to the beach just past Mauville. It was the perfect place for an ambush. According to her information, May had yet to visit Fortree, and without the experience of already visiting it, she couldn't order any pokémon to fly there. She was going to have to cross the water.

Pelipper dropped her off just outside of Mauville, flying through the trees as cover. Shelly returned her to her pokéball. Now all she had to do was wait.

"Team Aqua?" Shelly heard someone ask.

She crouched and swiveled. The shock didn't keep her from recognizing the voice as Magma Admin Courtney, but it did elicit an ugly noise of surprise from Shelly.

"I...saw you already," Courtney said. "Shelly."

Shelly scoffed and got to her feet, rising from the bushes. "Don't talk like we're so buddy-buddy. We're enemies. And what're you doing here?!"

Courtney stood in plain view, her eyes calm and focused on Shelly as if she had already known where she was.

"Probably for...the same reason you are. May." Courtney lowered her arm, her hand revealing a pokéball with a smooth twist of her wrist. "She's a problem."

"Yeah, duh. Ugh. That goody two-shoe brat." Shelly dusted herself off and raised an eyebrow. "So you're having problems with her too?" Shelly laughed, placing her hands at her hips. "Of course you are. The kid's so righteous."

"I'm going to ambush her," Courtney said.

"No, _I_ am!" Shelly took a step forward, pointing at herself. "I made this plan ages ago! I've been tracking her!"

"I came here first."

"By luck, probably! How did you even know she'd come here?!"

"Spies." Courtney's eyes flashed between Shelly's sides, searching for something. "I suppose you're using a tracker...? We could've hacked it. Using people...is more reliable."

"Well, whatever. Don't get so cocky just because you were here first. I'm the one who's going to beat May."

Courtney's mouth twitched. "It doesn't matter. As long as she's beaten. Take the fall for me."

"Are you telling me you're going to let me do the dirty work while you take the credit? Nope. I'm taking her pokémon." Shelly took a step forward. "Unless you want to fight me?"

"Don't bother. Save it for May." Courtney regarded her with a heavy gaze. "Surely you realize...you'd be wasting your energy...fighting me right now. Your pokémon wouldn't have time to recover. Let's fight...after that."

The calm yet tension-laden way she laid everything out had Shelly sucking in her breath by accident.

"Hmph, fine!" Shelly gestured at Courtney's feet. "But take a better hiding place! Everyone can see you!"

Courtney raised her pokéball and spun it in her hand. "I don't care. You be the one to hide. May will already be surprised by me. Attack her with...your own surprise." Courtney walked a few steps away into plainer view of one of the city's exits, still staying to the side of the path. "We'll take her out together. Then we'll fight for her pokémon."

"I hate to agree, but that's a good plan," Shelly muttered. She crouched back to the ground. "So when do we consider each other enemies again? Right when May loses?"

"Right when May loses."

"Okay. Once we chase her off, then. Her pokémon _will_ be Team Aqua's, though. Prepare to lose."

Instead of saying anything, Courtney gave her a small smile. Even if it was a controlled one, Shelly found herself flushing, for one reason or another.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
